


Grounded

by jellybeanforest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Comedy, Fanwork Like It's 2012, M/M, Steve Rogers has poor timing, Top Steve Rogers, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Steve is slightly disappointed with the future. Yeah sure, there’s a vaccine for polio now, and shawarma’s not half bad. The internet is kind of neat, too, and gay marriage recently became legal, at least in New York. These are all well and good. All excellent signs of progress…Steve looks down, uncertain how to broach the subject. It’s a small detail, silly in the grand scheme of things really. He should let it go.He doesn’t.“But where are the flying cars, Stark? Where are they? Why are we all still earthbound like a bunch of suckers?”Steve’s just saying… Promises were made.For the Cap-IronMan Bingo 2020 Round 1 – Free Space. Based on a Fanwork Like It’s 2012 Prompt.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 175
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was “Tony has to explain to technology-challenged Steve why we don’t have flying cars, even though flying cars were promised.”

“I’m sorry; am I boring you? Is this getting tedious already?” Stark sounds miffed, a bit tetchy, not that Steve blames the man. He is being rather rude after all.

Still–

“Not everything is about you, Stark.”

“Oh really, because this is starting to feel a little personal, considering…”

Steve’s face pinches, his grip tightening. “Can’t you just shut up for ten minutes?”

Apparently not, because Stark opens his mouth to complain yet again, “Isn’t that what this is about? It would work a little better if you weren’t so distracted.” He taps Steve in reprimand. “Now, concentrate on the mission at hand or tell me what’s got you so bothered.”

Steve frowns. “It’s just… the future. I thought it would be different.”

“I’m going to regret asking–”

“Don’t get me wrong. This time period has a lot going for it…”

Yeah sure, there’s a vaccine for polio now, and shawarma’s not half bad. The internet is kind of neat, too, and gay marriage recently became legal, at least in New York. These are all well and good. All excellent signs of progress…

Steve looks down, uncertain how to broach the subject. It’s a small detail, silly in the grand scheme of things really. He should let it go.

He doesn’t.

“But where are the flying cars, Stark? Where are they? Why are we all still earthbound like a bunch of suckers?”

Stark’s head drops the short distance down to the desk. He stares at the ceiling, bites his lip on a hiss, then: “Jesus, Cap. Is this really the time?”

Steve blushes, feeling foolish and more than a little sheepish. “It’s just… well, promises were made, and I want to know what happened.”

Stark props himself up on his elbows to better angle his gaze towards the other man, meeting him square in the eye. “You are such an asshole, you know that?”

And they were getting along so well, too.

Steve looks chastened. He knows his timing is awful, but it’s really been eating at him.

So, Stark simply sighs and rubs his face from brow to chin. “Why do you even need a flying car? We have a Quinjet.”

“Yes, but where is the Quinjet for the common man?” A private jet is not a car.

“You want the common man to have access to weapons-grade technology?”

“…No?” Steve picks up the pace.

Stark can see the issue still bothers him, so he decides to take pity on him, all things considered. His eyes slide shut as he begins to pant. “Look, realistically, when optimizing performance for a car or an airplane… they’re not comparable from an engineering standpoint.” – a grunt as he adjusts himself – “There’s– there’s very little convergence, so the fact remains that you can make a good plane – _Oh God, that’s it right there_ – or-or you can make... a good car. It’s– it’s difficult and expensive to do both in one vehicle.”

“But you’re a genius.”

Stark rolls his eyes. “And my genius would be wasted on flying cars. The FAA regulations alone would tie up development for decades… and– and if you think traffic accidents are bad… imagine trying to navigate multiple vertical lanes while parts and people rain down on you from above because someone decided to turn off auto-nav and drive stick.”

Steve struggles to keep his composure as he slows. “I– I guess you have a point.”

“Good,” he says, glad that Steve’s curiosity is momentarily satisfied. “Now fuck me like you mean it, Rogers.” Stark kicks him lightly on the hip to jumpstart their coupling once again. “Come on; put your back into it.”

Steve lifts Stark leg, spreading him wider, rolling his hips in deeper, his breathing becoming shallow as he grates out, “I’m getting to it, alright?”

“Nuh-uh-uh. No backtalk. Just…” Stark collapses, flopping back onto the desk with a moan. “You– you have a nice dick for a guy who’s such a giant dick.” He snorts.

Steve narrows his eyes, his thrusts continuing unimpeded. “Thanks. Your dad could design a nice dick. Too bad he never could figure out the flying car.”

Now that inspires a rise out of Stark. “Damn it! Are you trying to ruin this for me?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve mumbles. He leans over, his lips finding the blade of Stark’s shoulder to suck a possessive hickey into his soft skin.

Stark’s voice is breathy and high. “Better.”

In response, Steve cups a hand over the other man’s mouth before pushing three fingers inside to silence him completely.

_Much better._


End file.
